Without You
by Jeruk
Summary: Akankah aku merasa bingung jika kau hancur esok? Aku merasa ketakutan. Takut kehilangan seperti ini sejak tahu apa yang disebut mencintai. Warning inside. AU. The Last Chapter! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Eumh.. *ngelirik Kishimoto yang lagi ngacungin golok*. I─itu punyanya Kishimoto Masashi..

**Pair :** GaaraXNaruto

**WARNING : **OOC, AU, Gaje and aneh pula. Fiksi BL! Buat yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, Please don't read!

**Enjoy!**

.

_Aku mendengar suara panggilan_

_Jeritan seseorang di tengah kesedihan yang bagaikan kegelapan_

_Di mana kau terlihat begitu bercahaya _

_dalam hatiku yang dingin ini._

.

**Without you by Naara Akira**

Chapter 1

.

Aroma khas angin musim dingin makin tercium jelas saat butiran-butiran bening turun perlahan dari langit kelam. Sontak orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di luar sana mulai berlarian panik dan bergegas mencari tempat berlindung dari hantaman pasukan air yang kian lama kian melipat ganda jumlahnya. Namun tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang sudah terlindung di balik kaca jendela mobil mewah yang tengah dinaikinya. Mata emeraldnya menatap kosong puluhan manusia yang berjejalan saling berlarian ke sana kemari.

"_...ra.."_

Pemuda itu sedikit memijat pelipisnya. Sekelebat memori akan mimpi buruknya kembali merasuk ke dalam pikirannya yang kosong.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang ada di balik kursi kemudi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kursi penumpang yang ada di belakangnya. "Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai," suara berat namun sangat ramah itu membangunkan sang majikan dari lamunannya.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa, tuan muda?" tanya si pengemudi dengan alis terangkat, heran.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun tersentak lalu menggeleng, "maaf, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya pelan, "setelah ini tolong sampaikan pada Ayah kalau siang ini aku yang akan langsung menemuinya."

Sang supir itu pun tersenyum, "baik, tuan muda Gaara!" sahutnya lantang sambil menghormat ala tentara.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu mengangguk, "terima kasih, Asuma," responnya singkat lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Lho! Tunggu dulu, tuan muda! Di luar sedang hujan deras. Biar saya ambilkan payung─."

"Tak perlu," potong Gaara sebelum ia membanting pintu mobilnya dan bergegas memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Asuma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah tidak mau repot tuan mudanya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak usia Gaara lima tahun. Setelah memastikan kalau tuan mudanya sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan selamat, ia pun segera membawa mobil mercy hitamnya kembali menuju kediaman Sabaku.

.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki, Gaara melangkah menuju kelasnya. Jemari tangannya yang pucat ia pakai untuk menyisir helai rambut merahnya yang agak basah karena terguyur hujan.

"_... Gaara.."_

Gaara memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya.

Mimpi itu lagi..

Mimpi yang belakangan ini menyusup dalam tidurnya. Mimpi yang selalu menghampirinya setiap kali pemuda itu menutup kelopak matanya. Potongan mimpi dengan arti yang tidak begitu jelas, namun terasa begitu nyata.

Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang kengerian.

Takut..

Kedua alis Gaara makin bertaut rapat saat kedua kelopak matanya dipaksa untuk terpejam kuat. Terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang siap menghadangnya di depan sana.

Itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Jangan kau paksa untuk jadi suatu kebenaran. Ini bohong. Ini salah.

"Pagi, Gaara!"

Gaara membuka kembali kedua matanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara cempreng yang menyapanya dari belakang. Rambut pirang dan senyuman cerah pemuda yang tengah berlari menghampirinya membuat Gaara terdiam sampai akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu mengibas tangannya di depan wajah Gaara.

Kembali, sekelebat potongan bayangan mimpi buruknya mempermainkan isi otaknya.

"Hei, melamun saja kau!" pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

Gaara menghela nafas gugup sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. "Kau tetap saja semangat walau di luar sedang hujan, Naruto."

Si pirang bernama Naruto itu tertawa sambil melangkah mengikuti Gaara menuju kelasnya, "hehe.. aku 'kan suka hujan!"

Gaara kembali terdiam memandang wajah ceria sahabatnya itu.

Kontras. Dia benci hujan. Ribuan cairan bening itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada mimpi mengerikan itu lagi.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri, tanpa sadar bahu kiri Gaara membentur tubuh seorang gadis yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara sopan. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau Gaara.

Naruto menyikut pelan lengan kiri Gaara, "tuh.. kau melamun lagi! Belakangan ini kau sering sekali melamun. Waktu pelajaran Anko sensei juga kau kena marah gara-gara bengong, kan!" Naruto mengekor di belakang Gaara, "kau ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mata hijaunya sempat melirik Naruto selama beberapa saat, kemudian beralih pada lantai sekolah yang dipijaknya.

Dia ragu. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan mimpinya yang sebagian besar diisi oleh sosok pemuda pirang yang ada di sebelahnya. Sulit mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada yang bersangkutan langsung, apalagi mimpi yang dialaminya adalah sebuah teror.

Gaara tetap diam. Wajah tampannya tetap tenang, begitu juga dengan pandangan matanya yang terasa kosong dan sulit tertebak.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk pundak Gaara, "nggak apa-apa kalau kau nggak mau cerita. Aku nggak memaksa, kok!" ucapnya lembut, "tapi asal kau tahu, aku ini pendengar yang baik, lho! Kalau kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja padaku! Aku bisa kau andalkan!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan dadanya dengan bangga. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Ya... mungkin suatu hari nanti."

Naruto mengangguk, "janji ya!" serunya bersemangat. Senyum cerahnya makin melebar. Gaara tidak membalas. Cahaya yang terpantul dari mata hijaunya perlahan meredup, menatap sedih wajah riang temannya.

Kurasa aku hanya takut melihat wajahmu itu...

.

Waktu berlalu dalam bisu. Semilir angin dingin siap menghantam tubuh siapa saja yang kurang terlindungi. Matahari masih tak nampak dari balik awan kelabu yang bersikukuh bertengger di langit luas. Hari sudah siang menjelang sore, namun rintik hujan yang sudah turun sejak pagi tadi masih belum mau berhenti, seketika menurunkan suhu beku udara sekitar.

"Yeii!" sorak bahagia berkoar heboh dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang ketika bel pertanda berakhirnya jam mata pelajaran terakhir itu menjerit ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Dasar..." Shikamaru menggeleng pelan kepalanya sembari menguap. Pelajaran Kakashi barusan sukses membuatnya serasa di dongengi untuk menuju mimpi nan indah.

Naruto, diikuti tiga orang kawannya menghampiri Shikamaru yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Oh ayolah, Shikamaru! Kita sudah sepakat mau merayakan kemenangan tim sepak bola kita di cafe milik Sakura-chan. Yang lain sudah duluan ke sana untuk siap-siap!" Naruto mulai menggoyang tubuh kurus sahabatnya itu. "Nanti si Teme bawel itu bisa ngamuk kalau semua anggota klub yang kumpul nggak lengkap!"

Pemuda berambut klimis dan sepaket mata bundar serta alis tebalnya ikut bercicit, "ayo tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu dengan penuh gairah, dong, sobat!"

"Kau ini menghancurkan rencana saja!" Si pemuda berisik lainnya yang memiliki sepasang tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya ikut memprotes.

Shikamaru mendengkur.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghela nafas berjamaah.

"Kita seret saja dia!" usul pemuda murah senyum berkulit pucat. Tiga pemuda berwajah polos lainnya mengangguk setuju sambil menyeringai.

Setelahnya, Shikamaru menjerit ketika keempat pemuda itu menggotong tubuhnya secara bersama-sama. Setelahnya pemuda jenius itu memberi satu jotosan gratis pada keempat kepala kawanya.

Sambil meringis, mata biru Naruto menangkap sosok lain yang ada di sudut ruang kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Rambut merah pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas itu bergerak lembut mengikuti irama angin yang menyelusup nakal dari celah jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

.

"_Gaa−, ak−...mu... aara.."_

"_Diamlah! Kumohon... bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" _

"_... sa─sampai kapan pun... juga─,"_

.

"NARUTO!"

Sontak Gaara terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Keringat dingin meluncur berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Nafas hangatnya memburu hingga membuat dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lepas dari kendalinya, hingga membuat wajahnya agak terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Mimpi itu lagi... Kenapa?

"Ada apa, Gaara!"

Gaara sedikit melengos saat seseorang sedikit mengguncang bahunya yang gemetar hebat. Pandangannya perlahan beralih pada wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang ada di sisinya. Pandangan mata biru pemuda itu tak terlepas dari wajah pucat Gaara.

"Kau kenapa?" ulang Naruto, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum menggeleng kepalanya lemah. "Maaf, hanya mimpi buruk.." jawabnya lirih sambil menundukan kepalannya yang terasa agak berat.

Mata emeraldnya sedikit membulat begitu menyadari kalau tangan pucatnya tengah menggenggam erat punggung tangan Naruto.

Refleks Gaara melepas genggamannya, "maaf..."

Hening. Sunyi diisi oleh suara semilir angin yang menggesek sekelompok dedaunan hijau yang bertengger kokoh di dahan pepohonan. Suara rintik hujan dan nyanyian merdu katak juga ikut mendominasi irama lembut hembusan angin dingin. Gaara tidak membuka suaranya kembali, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kiba membelah kesunyian saat menghampiri keduanya.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dan melirik ke arah dua pemuda di depannya secara bergantian.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Pemuda penggila anjing itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, jengkel karena merasa diacuhkan. "Gaara, kau juga datang ke café buat perayaan kemenangan tim soccer kita, kan?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Gaara sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Nanti kalau si Teme dan Neji ngambek gimana? Kau 'kan tahu kalau mereka berdua jadi pasangan duet saat sedang murka itu seperti apa jadinya."

Gaara meraih ranselnya dan mengaitkannya di bahu kiri, "aku ada perlu dengan Ayah."

Sai ikut nimbrung obrolan mereka, "kau selalu sibuk, ya?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "mau bagaimana lagi." Pemuda itu pun beranjak dari kursinya, "sampaikan maafku pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya."

Kiba dan Naruto hanya mengangguk maklum. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya begitu mata hijaunya beradu dengan cerah biru Naruto. Kentara sekali masih tersirat sisa perasaan khawatir yang menyeruak dari kelopak mata cantik sahabatnya itu.

Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, "tidak apa. Maafkan aku," pemuda itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kelima pemuda yang masih mematung memandang punggungnya yang hampir menghilang di balik pintu.

"Gaara!"

Suara cempreng Naruto menggelegar hingga membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget. Gaara membalik tubuhnya sedikit untuk bertemu muka dengan si pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Sesekali bersenang-senanglah! Jangan selalu membuat dirimu terbebani! Kau itu masih muda, gunakan waktu indahmu semaksimal mungkin!" seru Naruto, memamerkan deret giginya yang rapi. Keempat pemuda lainnya ikut mengembangkan senyuman mereka, terutama Lee yang merasa terharu dibandingkan Gaara dengan ucapan Naruto.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat sedikit, memahat seulas senyum tulus yang jarang ia pamerkan pada kawan bahkan keluarganya sendiri, "terima kasih."

Sungguh sebuah fenomena langka berdurasi lima detik yang ditunjukan oleh seorang Sabaku Gaara. Tidak heran kalau bola mata Lee yang sudah bundar nampak lebih lebar lagi. Tak aneh pula dengan mulut lebar Kiba yang sekilas terlihat menjuntai ke lantai, dan Sai yang sedikit megap-megap. Shikamaru balas tersenyum setelah sebelumnya ikut mangap bersama Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang paling cerah.

"Kita 'kan teman!"

.

"Tuan muda, di luar sudah larut sekali. Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda pulang saja?" Wajah molek seorang wanita muda bermata rubi menatap khawatir pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih serius berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di balik meja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh aroma jasmine hangat di atas meja itu.

Gaara menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kurenai-san. Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi." Pena ditangannya terus bergerak tanpa jeda, menari lincah di atas lembaran kertas yang berisikan data-data perusahaan yang akan diwariskan padanya di kemudian hari.

Kurenai, wanita yang merupakan tangan kanan Ayah Gaara hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah kenal betul dengan watak Gaara yang duplikat persis dengan Ayahnya, sama-sama keras kepala.

"Baiklah." Kurenai mengangguk, "tapi saya mohon Anda jangan memaksakan diri."

Gaara mengangguk sekali sebelum membalik lembar kertas berikut. Setelah mohon diri Kurenai pergi dari ruangan luas itu, meninggalkan Gaara bersama dengan tumpukan dokumen yang rasanya takkan pernah habis.

Setelah satu jam lebih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya, akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan mengistirakatkan dirinya sejenak sebelum memulai kembali pekerjaannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kulit yang tengah didudukinya berjam-jam. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang terasa agak pening, Gaara memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"_Na─Naruto! Kumohon... bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" _

Terkejut, sontak Gaara kembali membuka matanya. Potongan mimpinya datang lagi.

"Ukh.." Gaara sedikit meremas helai rambut halusnya, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang teror itu dari kepalanya. Suara jeritannya sendiri yang terdengar begitu putus asa terus terngiang dalam benaknya. "Sial!" geramnya kesal sambil mengepal kuat tinjunya.

"_Sesekali bersenang-senanglah!"_

Kata-kata singkat Naruto tadi siang sedikit mengobati perasaan galaunya. Gaara bisa sedikit bernafas lega sekarang. Halusinasi akan mimpinya sudah menghilang. Kini bayangan akan senyum si pirang bermain dalam kepalanya.

Mata emerald Gaara perlahan beralih pada frame kayu yang menghias cantik di atas meja kerjanya. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi penghibur untuknya dikala hari-harinya yang membosankan habis hanya untuk berada di depan tumpukan kertas.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, meraih frame kayu itu dan memperhatikan pantulan dua wajah muda yang terbentuk di dalamnya. Wajah dingin Gaara tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi, kontras dengan pemuda pirang yang sedang merangkul bahunya. Senyum cerahnya mengembang lebar. Wajah tan dengan tiga pasang garis tipis di kedua pipinya terlihat begitu manis dengan sepasang bola mata biru sapphire cantik yang cerah.

Sudut bibir Gaara sedikit terangkat. Kenangan bersama Naruto saat mereka pertama kali bertemu sedikit terbayang. Jari telunjuknya membelai lekukan wajah bahagia pemuda pirang yang ada di balik lapisan kaca bingkai.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Naruto," bisik Gaara lirih.

Setelah meletakkan kembali bingkai yang dipegangnya, Gaara menarik keluar ponsel hitamnya begitu merasakan sedikit getaran halus dari dalam sakunya.

One message. Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara segera menekan tombol ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan Naruto. Heran, tidak biasanya si pirang itu mengiriminya e-mail malam-malam begini.

_From : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hei, kau masih sibuk? Apa aku menganggu kalau kutelepon sekarang?_

Gaara sedikit mengernyit. Ada apa ini?

Tanpa banyak berkomentar, Gaara langsung membalas singkat pesan sahabatnya.

_To : __Uzumaki Naruto_

_Tak apa._

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan meraih cangkir tehnya yang sudah agak mendingin. Benda elektronik hitam itu kembali bergetar sesaat sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu menyeruput tehnya yang beraroma jasmine.

Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menekan tombol terima teleponnya setelah ia kembali meletakan cangkir porselen miliknya di atas meja. "Ya?" sahut Gaara datar.

Buru-buru Gaara menjauhkan gadget hitamnya sebelum speaker dari benda yang ada ditangannya itu menghancurkan gendang telinganya. Suara nyaring Naruto langsung berkoar semangat dari seberang sana.

Yakin Naruto sudah mengurangi oktaf suaranya, Gaara kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Gaara! Besok mau temani aku cari hadiah?" _

"Buat apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"_Buat Onii-chan! Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun," _jawab Naruto._ "eum... sekalian, aku ingin kau sedikit refreshing. Lagipula kau bilang ada sedikit masalah. Mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikiranmu,"_ suara Naruto terdengar agak rendah.

Gaara diam, tidak menyahut.

"_Y─ya... kalau kau sibuk, kita bisa pergi lain waktu, sih."_

"Tidak." Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali pada sandaran kursinya, "aku pergi."

"_Eh! Serius nih?"_ tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak. Gaara tersenyum, yang pastinya tidak akan terlihat oleh Naruto yang ada di seberang sana. _"Oke! Sepulang sekolah kita langsung berangkat ya!"_

"Hn."

Naruto tertawa, _"sampai ketemu besok! Selamat tidur, Gaara!"_

"Ya, selamat tidur." Gaara memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Senyum simpulnya masih melekat pada wajah lelahnya.

Gaara meraih kembali pena gelapnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, menyelesaikan kembali lembaran kertasnya yang tinggal beberapa helai lagi. Terkadang seulas senyuman iseng mampir di wajahnya saat membayangkan hari-harinya yang akan dihabiskan berdua dengan sahabatnya itu. Berjalan beriringan, mampir dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, makan ramen yang menjadi menu kesukaan sobatnya.

Gaara meletakkan penanya setelah menyelesaikan kertasnya yang terakhir, lalu bersandar dengan nafas lega. Tanpa terasa seluruh pekerjaan yang selalu membuatnya jenuh berakhir lebih cepat saat membayangkan sosok ceria Naruto.

Tentu, karena dia sayang dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

_Aku semakin mendekati langit malam_

_Hitam yang selalu membawa terbang semua angan dan mimpiku _

_Walau aku tersesat dan kehilangan arah tujuanku_

_Angin pasti akan membimbingku kembali..._

_Kembali ke sisimu_

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

Sebenernya ini fanfic saya dari jaman baheula. Baru nemuin lagi setelah mengudek iseng isi folder kompyu yang udah lama ga dijamah =.= Maaf, fic ini sama sekali nggak saya rombak dari yang awal *udah sekitar tahun 2009-an*

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Eumh.. *ngelirik Kishimoto yang lagi ngacungin golok* I─itu punyanya Kishimoto Masashi..

**Pair :** GaaraXNaruto

**Summary **: Akankah aku merasa bingung jika kau hancur esok? Aku merasa ketakutan. Takut kehilangan seperti ini sejak tahu apa yang disebut mencintai. AU, OOC, Last Chapter. R&R?

**WARNING : **OOC, AU, Gaje and aneh pula. Boy's Love! Buat yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, tolong jangan dibaca!Kena diabetes saya nggak mau tau, lho! *sambited*

**Enjoy!**

.

**Without you ©**

**by Naara Akira**

Chapter 2

.

"_Aku menyayangimu... Gaara.."_

"_Na─Naruto! Kumohon... bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" _

"_... sa─sampai kapan pun... juga─,"_

"_Diam! Jangan bicara macam-macam lagi! Aku takkan mendengarkanmu!"_

"_Hei... dengarlah, karena aku... tak punya waktu lebih dari ini..."_

.

Kedua kelopak mata Gaara melebar. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan butiran keringat yang mengucur deras membasahi piyama cokelatnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat selimut putih tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menggeram kecil sembari menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Jantungnya terus terpacu melebihi detak normalnya.

Mimpi itu kembali menghampirinya. Dan yang membuatnya sakit, tragedi mimpi itu muncul sepenuhnya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya berupa potongan-potongan kecil dari memori mimpi buruknya. Semua berkumpul menjadi satu bagian, bagaikan serpihan puzzle yang telah selesai dirangkai hingga membentuk sebuah gambaran yang jelas.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Gaara meraih segelas air yang ada di atas meja terdekat dan meneguknya tanpa sisa. Berusaha tenang, ia kembali mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tercekat.

Sesak.

Tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan. Tidak ingin dia pergi. Tidak ingin semuanya jadi lebih nyata.

Takkan kubiarkan. Ini akan segera selesai.

.

Bel istirahat melengking nyaring, memutus ceramah kolot Orochimaru sensei yang sedang berdongeng menceritakan sejarah peperangan jaman dahulu. Semua bersorak girang, terutama Naruto dan Kiba.

"Gaara!" Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang sedang menata buku-bukunya, memasukkan semua ke dalam tas hitamnya.

Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyapanya. Jantungnya terpacu kembali. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis kirinya. Sosok ceria Naruto terasa bagai mimpi buruk yang menjadi terror dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Gaara, "tidak panas, tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah."

Naruto tersenyum, "baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti!" Naruto melambai menjauh sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya lalu menghampiri Kiba dan Sai yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya. Lelah. Mata hijaunya melirik keluar jendela, sedikit merasa tertarik memperhatikan gerak awan yang melaju tenang.

"Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepalamu itu?"

Suara malas yang ada di barisan sebelah Gaara agaknya membuat ia sedikit tersentak kaget. Rambut nanas Shikamaru bergerak menari tertiup buaian angin dingin. Pemuda itu menguap lebar. Gaara mengernyit bingung.

"Oke, maaf aku ikut campur. Tapi apa pun masalah yang kau hadapi, semua pasti bisa kau lalui asal kau mau berusaha." Shikamaru membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kita punya kekuatan untuk merubah takdir, bukan?"

Setelahnya anak pemalas itu mendengkur, terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Entah barusan dia bicara karena sedang bermimpi atau setengah sadar. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Tipis, Gaara tersenyum mendengar dengkuran Shikamaru. Sedikitnya, penuturan Shikamaru membuatnya merasa sedikit lega.

.

"Itu buat Sasori-niichan." Naruto melahap ubi rebusnya. Gaara diam mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya, "aku nggak akan sempat memberinya kado untuk ulang tahunnya bulan November nanti. Tiga hari lagi dia mau berangkat ke Oto untuk melanjutkan study-nya selama tiga tahun di sana."

"Kau mau beri dia apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "bingung. Onii-chan orangnya aneh, sih!"

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cengiran innocent Naruto. Kata-kata bijak Shikamaru kembali terbayang dan menghasilkan senyuman kasat mata di wajahnya.

"Gaara! Kita coba ke sana ya!" Naruto menarik kuat lengan blazer Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu mau tidak mau ikut terseret langkah si pirang itu.

Setelah beberapa lama memilih macam-macam model sweater untuk Sasori, akhirnya Naruto membawa sebuah sweater berwarna Maroon bercorak simpel ke meja kasir.

"Oto 'kan agak dingin. Mungkin ini akan sedikit menolong." Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uangnya pada petugas kasir, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menerima kembaliannya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kedai ramen yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko pakaian yang mereka kunjungi. Sudah dapat diduga oleh Gaara sebelumnya, anak pirang ini pasti akan menyeretnya ke dalam kedai ramen favoritnya.

Udara dingin perlahan rontok dari tubuh keduanya begitu udara hangat dari dalam kedai menyapa wajah beku mereka. Aroma lezat ramen langsung tercium saat melalui pintu geser kedai tersebut. Setelah menemukan tempat kosong, Naruto segera meneriakkan pesannya pada si pedagang ramen.

"A─apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengar tawa kecil Gaara. Jarang ia bisa melihat temannya ini tertawa.

"Kebiasaan." Gaara menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedikit mengibas rambut merahnya karena suasana di sekitarnya yang agak panas.

Naruto melempar wajahnya, mengalihkan kontak langsung dengan pandangan Gaara. Bukannya marah, ia hanya mau menghilangkan bukti kuat kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah bubuk cabai.

Begitu pesanan mereka datang, Naruto segera menyeruput habis isi mangkuk ramennya. Gaara memperhatikan pola tingkah polos sahabatnya dari seberang meja. Wajah bahagianya saat melihat bumbu ramen, saat menyeruput untaian tepung lezat mie, menegak kuah panas makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" ucap si penjual pada Gaara yang baru menyerahkan uangnya. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran super lebar lalu mengekor di belakang Gaara yang sudah keluar dari kedai.

Naruto menyusul langkah Gaara, "terima kasih sudah mau mentraktirku! Hehehe," cengir Naruto senang. Gaara meliriknya sesaat sebelum tangan putihnya terulur ke arah wajah Naruto, membelai bagian sisi pipi kanannya yang gembil dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Naruto mendadak memanas, bertransformasi menjadi warna saus tomat.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali."

"Bi─biar!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Dasar..."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "um, Gaara. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini. Padahal aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi... entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara terus-terusan begini. Aku mau Gaara bahagia, tertawa tulus dari hatimu yang paling dalam."

Gaara terdiam, terus memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Yah.. aku memang inginnya kau senang. Tapi aku bingung, gimana lagi caranya supaya kau terta─," ucapan Naruto terputus saat menatap wajah cerah Gaara. Ada senyuman tulus yang melengkung di sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang." Gaara membelai rambut Naruto, lembut. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum lebar. Sedikit rona merah terlihat manis pada wajah tan-nya.

"Eh, ke sana, yuk! Katanya majalah Shonen bulan ini sudah keluar!" Jari telunjuk Naruto terulur menunjuk sebuah toko buku terbuka yang ada di seberang jalan. Pemuda itu dengan langkah riang berlari mendahului Gaara.

Gaara terdiam membatu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa menggigil dan menegang. Degup jantungnya berdetak cepat, kontras dengan deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tercekat. Matanya sedikit melebar.

'Apa ini?'

Sekelebatan mimpinya muncul di hadapannya. Si pirang berlari lalu melompat ke jalan. Dan sebuah truk hijau datang dari arah utara dengan laju kecepatan tinggi. Suara jeritan. Suara nyaring klakson. Suara langkah tergesa. Suara dencitan ban mobil.

'Maaf...'

Mata sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna. Suara teriakannya tertahan, tercekat di dalam kerongkongannya. Kakinya yang gemetar hampir gagal menopang berat tubuhnya.

"GAARAAA!"

.

Suara teriakan Naruto melengking keras, memecah kebisuan di antara langit mendung yang mulai menangis.

.

Naruto ingat betul saat-saat dimana Gaara menyusulnya terjun ke tengah jalan dan menarik pergelangan tangannya, melemparnya ke tepi jalan yang membuat tubuhnya terpelanting di atas aspal hingga mendapatkan sedikit luka lecet akibat terbentur sisi trotoar.

Gaara masih sempat mendengar suara Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya membentur sisi trotoar jalan, sebelum tubuh pucat pemuda itu terlempar jauh setelah membentur kepala truk yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto ingat dengan jelas saat-saat mengerikan itu. Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan memaksakan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya pada kedua kakinya yang lemas, Naruto berjalan tertatih ke arah Gaara.

Naruto jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh Gaara setelah bersusah payah mengayunkan kaki-kaki letihnya. Mata langitnya yang kontras dengan warna langit saat itu mulai terasa panas, ikut menitikan butiran air hangat dari kelopak mata indahnya.

Jemari Naruto yang gemetar terulur, menyentuh wajah sahabatnya yang terbujur tak berdaya di hadapannya. "Gaara.." bisik Naruto lemah. Suaranya terdengar parau. Pita suaranya tak sanggup menghasilkan suara cempreng khasnya lagi.

Mata langit Naruto kembali membulat saat bertemu langsung dengan indahnya kilau emerald di balik kelopak mata Gaara yang sesaat sebelumnya tertutup. Sebuah senyuman puas tersungging di bibir pucatnya yang dialiri darah segar. Tangan pucatnya terulur, mencoba meraih sosok pemuda yang tengah menangisinya.

"GAARA!" Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggam kuat tangannya. Kerumunan massa mengelilingi lokasi kejadian. Semua wajah di sana memucat, antara raut iba dan shock. Seorang dari mereka segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera mengirimkan ambulance.

"Kau... tak apa?" suara lemah Gaara makin membuat irama jantung Naruto kian terpacu.

"Bicara apa kau! Tunggulah, ambulance akan segera datang!" Pemuda itu mempererat genggamannya. "Kumohon... bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" isak tangis Naruto mulai pecah. Suaranya terdengar pilu di tengah siraman rintik hujan.

Gaara menatap lurus langit kelabu. Wajah pucatnya tetap tenang walau diguyur ribuan anak hujan. Senyuman lelahnya ia paksakan terpahat di sudut bibirnya.

"_Kita punya kekuatan untuk merubah takdir, bukan?"_

'Dengan begini, aku sudah selesaikan urusanku.'

Gaara balik menggenggam tangan Naruto, "... sa─sampai kapan pun... juga─,"

"Diam! Jangan bicara macam-macam lagi! Aku takkan mendengarkanmu!" Naruto menggeleng, menutup paksa kedua matanya yang masih belum berhenti menjatuhkan butiran beningnya. Gaara tetap memaksakan senyumannya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. "K−kumohon... tetaplah hidup. Tetaplah menjadi 'Gaara' yang selalu tersenyum padaku.. Gaa−Gaara yang selalu ada di sisiku.."

"Hei... dengarlah, karena aku... tak punya waktu lebih dari ini..." Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati hembusan angin beku yang menyentuh tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa.

"Aku sayang padamu... Naruto.."

.

_Aku takkan lari dari sini_

_Sekali pun kau hancur esok_

_Karena satu-satunya yang mampu menyembuhkan tubuhku yang lelah ini_

_hanyalah senyummu._

_Akankah aku merasa bingung_

_jika kau hancur esok?_

_Aku merasa ketakutan_

_Takut kehilangan seperti ini sejak tahu_

_apa yang disebut mencintai_

_Sekali pun kau akan hancur esok _

_dan aku tak mampu melihat apa pun lagi_

_Kita akan terus berjalan dalam kedamaian ini_

_Sekali pun itu hanyalah bayangan khayal dirimu..._

.

**Owari**

.

Thanks for reading, minna!

Review, please!


End file.
